Come the Dawn
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Sequel to "With True Love's First Kiss" Pairing: PharoMina


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they are under the ownership of Atlus Entertainment.

Pairing: PharoMina

AN: This is a continuation or Sequel to the tale With True Love's First Kiss, kind of picking up where it ended and it was written due to my friend Devious-Rookie oer on DeviantART read the "With True Love's First Kiss" and asked me to continue it and so...I bring you the continuation or sequel to that tale. Enjoy

Come the Dawning Of a New Day

"Hey Minato," a cheerful voice that could be only matched by the footsteps running up behind the boy, a familiar baseball cap planted upon the owner of the voice's head, "Wait up would you?"

The receiver turned about half heartedly as for some odd and peculiar turn of events, instead of a halfhearted, hidden sarcastic scowl across the person's face, there was in place of it, a soft smile.

"Well, well, now isn't this a surprise?" a cocky smile crossed the caller's face as he wrapped an arm around the teen's shoulders, "Why the smile, Minato? This isn't like you."

Minato brushed his friend's arm off of his shoulders, "Do I need a reason to be smile, Junpei? Can't I smile without having to give a reason?"

"Sorry, it's just, you were always so doom and gloom kind of person around people, never a smile upon his face."

It's true, Minato had always seemed quiet and never a smile upon his face, the same stock grimace upon his face, but today, there was something different about it, something out of place. Everyone that knew him or saw him stopped him throughout the day, asking what was different about him, some of the girls even stopped him to check his fever, even as to go as far as to send him to the Infirmary to have the School Nurse check him out. Even the Nurse couldn't find anything wrong with him, gave him a Hall Pass back to class, where all he did was nap at his desk like he always did, but yet, manages to make it through the School Year.

"Hey, Minato, we're all going to go do Karaoke, you want to come along?" Junpei called out to Minato as Minato started his way towards home.

Minato simply shook his head, "I'm going to head home, and I have some homework to do before Nightfall…"

"Okay, your choice Minato."

"_Friend…Can we always be like this…you know…together…?" the young Prince beseeched his woodland friend, cradled close in the brush that they were lying upon, the cold night air creating a warm blanket over their bodies, "I want us to be together forever…like this always…"_

_Soft, trundle fingers brushed at the Prince's face, tracing each dip and curve of his face, brushing down his side, across his hips and up towards his face again, capturing every curve of the boy's body. Every swift curve of the boy's body made the fingers move slower, igniting a soft hum in the woodland boy's throat and a hinted moan from the Prince; his touch was heavenly and it made his body achy all over again. _

"_We can…and always will be…even we aren't in the same place…we are together…" the woodland boy's fingers came upon to the Prince's face, cupping it gently, tracing the soft, bruising lips once again, massaging them with much care, "…I promise…"_

_The young Prince never returned home, for all time, he would stay at the side of his woodland friend, forever to become a part of the woods and all of its surroundings, blissfully lost in the surroundings as both boys seemed to fall into the solemn feeling that the woodlands gave them. Lost forever from humanity and lost unto themselves._

Pharos closed the book, clutching it dearly to his chest as he sat upon the hilltop looking out at the dark space out ahead of him, "Are we like that…secretive and not showing that we are truly who we are? Are you truly that secretive about your feelings for me…Minato?"

Seclusion had made Pharos' heart unable to understand what were truly feelings of the human heart, never once knowing the sensation of true understanding of feelings of another or how to express such feelings to the other. The book's binding started to creak at the tightening squeeze that was crushing against its ancient pages, creaking and breaking under the pressure applied to the ancient book.

"Tonight…I'll make sure to find out if Minato feels the same for me…as the woodland boy did for the Prince…My _own_ Prince…will know how I feel, and maybe…" the pages flipped open as Pharos' eyes danced over the final image of the two boys huddled together in a pile of Fall color oak leaves, "…I will get the Happy Ending…I truly deserve instead of having to vanish off to the shadows when Dawn comes…"

The day's school bell ring again as the students went about their day, passing from class to class like everyday until it was time for the hour of night to come on, after doing Homework and some studying, Minato went to bed to rest, shutting out the World like he always did. Once Night had fallen on Minato's world, Pharos knew it was his chance to come out, but tonight, he was truly scared and nervous, the last time he had left Minato he had left a soft kiss on Minato's lips and wasn't sure if Minato had known it was him. Pharos stood at the foot of Minato's bed like he always did as he saw that Minato was drifting off to sleep, this caused a soft smile to come across his face as he went to the boy's side.

"Good Evening, Minato…I was hoping we could finish the book tonight…I know you'll enjoy the ending, I did…" Pharos took Minato's silence as an answer as he sat on the edge of the bed, cracking open the ancient pages, as quietly as possible, but before he could start, "Minato?"

His hand had been stopped from turning to the page to start off the tale once again, Minato wasn't asleep; he had been waiting for Pharos, "Minato…is something wrong?"

"Why do you cry, sweet woodland Prince…?" Minato's voice was quiet as he propped himself up on his elbow looking at Pharos, Pharos was dumbstruck by the words, "Why is that you cry?"

Pharos felt that his face was growing hot as Minato drew closer to his face, Minato was repeating the words of the tale to him as his hand started to come upon his face, "There is no reason for tears…"

"…Minato…" Pharos grew quiet as he watched Minato trace his hand up around the back of his neck, pulling him down in close as the feeling of heat grew hotter across Pharos' face as the feeling of dry skin brushing against his own dry skin, a soft moan eliciting from both.

"Come play with me…in the woods…dear woodland Prince…" Pharos didn't need another come hither remark from the tale as the book seemed to quietly and slowly fall to the floor, crawling into the bed as he found himself in the place Minato had been.

Minato seemed to hover over the smaller boy as he straddled the boy's hips, fingers nimbly brushing away the soft hair atop his head as his eyes adjusted to the limited lighting in the room, watching as how the moonlight streamed in across the prison bar like clothing of Pharos' body, tracing his eyes and fingers up till they came upon the soft blushing form of Pharos. Pharos was nervous but yet excited at this venture, it had to be a dream, it just had to, Minato would never be awake at this hour with the Dark Hour liable to come any day. That thought seemed to disappear as he felt Minato brush his hand up against Pharos' face as he leaned in, again, doing what he had done before, putting a little more force into this time that had Pharos nearly bucking upwards off the bed to wrap his arms around Minato's neck and drink in this feeling. But Minato wouldn't allow it, a hand had placed itself on Pharos' hip and another on the boy's shoulder; he was at the mercy of it all. The way Minato kissed him, it felt and tasted as if this wasn't the first time he had ever done this, but Pharos knew everything about Minato, how could he know how to leave such searing kisses that had the recipient almost dryly calling out for the giver to return again.

Each and every time, Minato would tease Pharos' senses till the boy was finally fed up as Pharos took control as he pushed Minato up, wrapping his arms tightly around the back of Minato's head, holding his hands up in through the back of his scalp as he harshly fought for the taste that was coming from those lips. Minato fought to breath through it as the sounds of harsh grunts and sucking in air through his nostrils was heard, their hands were everywhere and Minato could feel Pharos moving up on him, his hips unconsciously rolling which was making Minato moan now and again. Pharos eventually stopped as he pulled away, a string of lust filled saliva hanging between them as almost a hot air of breath could be seen hanging from their lips.

"You sure are a forceful one…may I continue…Woodland Prince…?" Minato rested his head in close against Pharos' as his hot breath tingled against his ear, almost making Pharos shudder at the sensation as Minato's teeth came in contact with the ear, "…I shall take your silence for an answer…"

Minato let his own body react on its own as his own hips rolled in against Pharos', Pharos nearly screamed out in pleasure as he placed his hands down against Minato's, "…Please…stop…I will lose my very mind if you keep doing that…"

"Then let us lose our minds together…" Minato took the lead, laying Pharos back against the soft bed, rolling his hips as he did which just made Pharos mewl out softly but it had Minato moaning, he could feel something poking between them, "…I see the Prince likes to carry pieces of logs in his shorts…I thought I was the only one…"

Pharos turned his head away, blushing like a mad man as his head soon snapped back at the sensation of the cold night air brushing against bare skin, "…It makes them shorts smell better then dirty dish water that the Maids wash it in…"

"…Yours is a mere sapling…let's see if we can make it grow…"

Pharos' mind was sent into a tailspin as Minato started to help it "grow", he tugged at the 'sapling', tweaking, stroking it, pumping, fondling its base that had Pharos nearly screaming out into the room; it was much like the tale he had been telling Minato. Tree sap seemed to be leaking out from the top of the sapling in which the one tending to it, seemed to run his fingers over it, brushing it around the length of the sapling as well onto his own lips.

"You have the sweetest sap out of all the trees in this forest…let us see if we can harvest anymore between us…" Minato was metaphorical in his speaking, it was as if he was the boy in the tale as he softly groaned against the night air brushing against his own tree, "…I was a mere sapling once…but I have started to grow as the years have aged me…"

Pharos' gaze was hazed, preventing him from seeing the sight before his eyes as he felt Minato hold their 'trees' together, pumping at them which had Pharos' hips bucking in time with each stroking pump. Minato leaned over Pharos, silencing his lips and hips as Minato's hips rolled in with stroke he gave to their 'trees' which only seemed to make Pharos groan even more as his hips bucked back in response to Minato's rolling hips. Sap was starting to pour out from the top of their 'trees' as the pressure built up till both were screaming out, coating one another in their own sap until both were exhausted, much like the boy's in their story. As the night wore on, Pharos gathered himself and his belongings as the morning light was starting to come on.

"…Good night Minato…tonight was truly a special night for our story…" Pharos' fingers brushed against Minato's sleeping form as he placed a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, "Maybe another night…we can relive this tale again…"

The first sign of light was a sign to Pharos to take his leave, "Until tomorrow…"

"…Until…tomorrow…"Minato softly muttered in his sleep as he rolled over onto his side, pulling the blankets in closer to hide the faint smile on his lip, "Until…tom…orr…ow…"

"Goodnight…sweet prince…"


End file.
